Les Apprentis Explorateurs
by Kanzelra
Summary: Sand se réveille en pleine forêt, amnésique et transformé en Pokémon. A peine a-t-il mis les pieds dans ce monde inconnu qu'il se fait attaquer par deux étranges Pokémon. Il est recueilli par M. Pifeuil, qui l'accueille chez lui en attendant qu'il retrouve la mémoire. Il fait alors la connaissance de Spike, aussi espiègle que malicieuse... Ce n'est que le début de ses ennuis.
1. Prologue

_Il est dit que toute vie dans ce monde… provient d'une seule et même source. Le soleil, les étoiles… l'air, l'eau… et même les Pokémon. Tous ces éléments ne font qu'un._

 _Rien ne semblait pouvoir perturber la tranquillité de l'espace. La Terre tournait paisiblement sur elle-même, doucement réchauffée par les rayons du soleil, tandis que la lune continuait son éternel manège sans jamais se lasser. Les étoiles scintillaient dans le lointain, aussi mystérieuses qu'inaccessibles._

 _Mais ce n'était qu'une illusion. Car dans l'espace, rien n'était jamais tranquille. Les étoiles naissaient et s'éteignaient en permanence, le soleil était sans cesse pris d'assaut par des éruptions de chaleur bouillonnante, et les météorites fusaient dans tous les sens, résidus de planètes ayant volées en éclats, elles-mêmes parfois détruites par des morceaux d'autres astres transformés en boules de feu destructrices et incontrôlables._

 _Non, l'univers n'était pas un lieu figé et tranquille. C'était un véritable champ de bataille où nul n'est jamais à l'abri. Et ce jour-là, en plein sur la trajectoire d'une impitoyable météorite, la Terre, inconsciente du danger qui la menaçait. Heureusement pour elle, l'astéroïde la manqua de peu. Cependant, un visiteur, qui s'en servait visiblement de moyen de transport, s'en détacha et continua sa route vers la planète bleue._

 _C'était un être étrange, tout d'orange et de vert, des petits yeux plissés qui ne laissaient guère paraitre la moindre émotion, et un joyau violet incrusté au milieu de son torse. Il stoppa soudain tout net sa trajectoire, interpelé par un détail retenant son attention. Il contempla la Terre. Quelque chose n'allait pas._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que…_

 _Sans qu'il n'ait le loisir de réfléchir plus longtemps, une forme gigantesque surgit de l'autre côté de la planète et la contourna pour lui foncer dessus. Cependant, tout comme la météorite, il le frôla de près et continua son chemin sans plus faire attention à lui. Était-ce un avertissement ? Une menace ?_

 _\- Ce Pokémon légendaire… Rayquaza ? J'ai tant entendu à son sujet… C'est la première fois que je le vois. Il est aussi impressionnant qu'on le dit…_

 _Le long et fin dragon vert disparu dans l'immensité de l'espace en un clin d'œil._

 _\- Cela dit… N'est-il pas censé vivre dans la couche d'ozone ? Que fait-il ici, hors de la stratosphère ?_

 _Le visiteur reporta son attention sur la Terre, soucieux._

 _\- Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond sur cette planète…_

 _Il ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison._


	2. Un Visiteur Inattendu

Je sentis que j'émergeais progressivement des limbes du sommeil. Ma tête me paraissait affreusement lourde, comme si elle avait triplé de volume. J'avais des vertiges. Je décidai de ne pas me lever tout de suite. Mieux valait attendre que ça passe. Et puis je n'avais aucune envie de bouger. Cependant, j'étais de plus en plus réveillé, et je savais que je ne pourrais plus profiter de cette douce torpeur très longtemps. Lorsque je sentis ma bouche devenir pâteuse et la soif m'assaillir, je me résignai à ouvrir les yeux pour affronter la réalité. Ce fut un exercice difficile, car mes paupières semblaient collées, et mes vertiges n'avaient pas encore disparus.

 _Ou suis-je ? J'ai cru… entendre une voix qui m'appelait…_

Je me redressai progressivement, les yeux toujours clos. J'entendis le bruit d'une cascade tout près de moi, et je me mis à ramper dans cette direction.

 _J'ai tellement soif… Il me faut… à boire…_

Lorsque je sentis de l'eau fraîche m'éclabousser le visage, je compris que j'étais juste au bord du lac. J'étais tellement assoiffé que je plongeai directement la tête dedans pour boire. Cela eut au moins le mérite de me réveiller. Je me sentais mieux. Je pus enfin ouvrir entièrement les yeux. La lumière m'aveugla quelques instants. J'étais dans une forêt verdoyante, au bord d'un lac et d'une petite cascade. J'étais seul.

 _Où suis-je au juste ? Quel est cet endroit ?_

J'avais du mal à me rappeler. De l'endroit où j'étais, de la date d'aujourd'hui, de ce que je faisais avant de dormir… D'absolument tout. Je grimaçai. Les vertiges n'étaient toujours pas passés.

 _Ouille, ma tête… Mais… Qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé ? Pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien ?_

La panique me submergea soudain.

 _Oh non ! Est-ce que j'ai même oublié mon prénom ?! Non… ça je m'en souviens… Mais j'ai oublié tout le reste ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

Alors que je me penchai pour boire encore un peu, quelque chose m'interpela. Mon reflet dans l'eau me semblait très étrange. J'attendis que la surface brouillée se lisse à nouveau afin de pouvoir mieux m'observer. Et j'eus le choc de ma vie.

 _Hein ?! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! Ce n'est pas mon reflet !_

En effet, l'eau me renvoyait l'image d'un Pokémon dans les tons jaune-orange, avec de grandes oreilles pleines de grands poils, un petit museau frétillant, des joues couvertes de fourrure blanche, des petits crocs, et une queue aussi énorme que les oreilles. Un Feunnec.

 _Je rêve ? Je suis devenu un Pokémon !_

La panique me gagna à nouveau. Je cherchai une fermeture éclair, je me pinçai, je plongeai à nouveau la tête dans l'eau pour m'éclaircir les idées, mais rien à faire. Que je le veuille ou non, j'étais un Pokémon. Je tentai de réfléchir, mais je ne parvenais pas à garder mon calme. Un bruit étrange interrompit soudain ma crise de panique. C'était un son crissant, semblable au bruit d'un appareil électronique. J'en découvris rapidement la source : trois Pokémon marrons semblables à des extraterrestres se dirigèrent vers moi. Une fois à ma hauteur, ils joignirent les moignons qui leur servaient de pattes, et les diodes lumineuses qui se trouvaient à leurs extrémités se mirent à clignoter. Je me sentis gagné par le malaise. Que me voulaient-ils ?

L'un d'eux se tourna soudain vers moi et m'assena une décharge d'énergie très désagréable qui me projeta en arrière. Le second répliqua avec la même rapidité.

 _Quoi ?! Qu'est ce qui leur prend ?!_

Je déguerpis sans demander mon reste. Peut-être avais-je envahi leur territoire ? Mais ils n'étaient pas obligés de m'attaquer sans sommation… Un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule m'apprit qu'ils s'étaient lancés à ma poursuite.

\- Au secours !

Je me mis à hurler, espérant que quelqu'un m'entende et me vienne en aide. J'aperçus un Pokémon qui marchait tranquillement, un peu plus loin devant moi. Dans les tons marron et vert, il avait un long nez très pointu, une feuille sur la tête, et des cuisses assez épaisses qui lui donnaient l'air de porter un pantalon tout gonflé. Je me précipitai vers lui. Pourvu qu'il ne m'attaque pas lui aussi ! Mais à mon grand soulagement, il ne paraissait pas agressif.

\- Ben alors ? Y'a quoi qui va pas ? demanda-t-il. Pourquoi t'es tout affolé comme ça mon gars ?

Je sursautai. Est-ce que ce Pokémon venait de parler ? Ah oui, c'est vrai que j'étais un Pokémon moi aussi maintenant… Il sembla remarquer mon air choqué.

\- Heu là, j'crois bien que j't'ai fait peur ! Pardon, mon gars. Moi c'est Pifeuil. T'as rien à craindre, panique point !

J'étais rassuré. Il ne semblait pas me vouloir du mal, lui au moins. Peut-être pourrait-il m'aider ?

\- Au secours ! Il y a… des Pokémon qui…

Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma phrase, car mes poursuivants m'avaient rattrapé. Pifeuil sembla remarquer leur agressivité.

\- Eh ben ? s'étonna-t-il.

Le trio recommença son petit manège, semblant charger une attaque commune en faisant clignoter leurs petites diodes, puis ils m'attaquèrent de nouveau.

\- Heu là ! Bah, qu'est ce qui se passe ? intervint Pifeuil, visiblement choqué par leur attitude.

Il tenta de les approcher, les pattes en avant dans une attitude de médiateur, mais ils l'attaquèrent à son tour.

\- Viens vite ! Sauvons-nous, mon gars !

Je ne me fis pas prier et je le suivis à travers les fourrés. Si lui se confondait plutôt bien avec le paysage, mes couleurs vives ne penchaient pas en ma faveur. J'étais aussi visible qu'une lumière clignotant dans le noir. Il s'arrêta soudain

\- Heu là ! Ce serait-y pas un donjon droit devant ?

Il hésita, mais les bruits crissant de nos agresseurs nous parvinrent de près.

\- Point l'choix mon gars, faut y aller !

Je ne savais pas ce qu'était un donjon, mais tant pis. Hors de question de rester planté là et de découvrir ce que me feraient ces trois Pokémon. Et je ne voulais pas rester seul non plus. Alors je suivis mon compagnon.

Les arbres et la végétation se firent plus denses, si bien qu'il était parfois difficile de passer sans s'accrocher la fourrure à chaque branche sur notre passage. Enfin, là encore, j'étais le seul concerné par ce problème. Pifeuil glissait entre les arbres avec bien plus de facilité que moi. Je n'étais vraiment pas adapté à la survie en forêt. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, je m'étais changé en Pokémon à quatre pattes ! Vous avez déjà essayé de courir comme ça alors que votre corps n'est pas habitué et vous intime le réflexe de vous mettre debout ? En plus, ma vision se retrouvait au ras du sol, et je ne voyais pas bien loin devant moi… Et j'avais le visage à hauteur de toutes les branches. Qu'est ce que je n'aurais pas donné pour pouvoir me redresser et courir sur deux jambes en cet instant !

\- Fouyouyou, ces donjons mystères… Y a pas à dire, ils portent rudement bien leur nom. lâcha Pifeuil.

\- Euh… C'est quoi un donjon mystère ? demandai-je timidement.

\- Hein ? Tu sais pas ça ? Bon, alors laisse moi t'expliquer mon gars… Ce sont des endroits qui changent en permanence. Une fois tu connais le chemin, et la fois d'après, hop ! Tout as changé ! Pis c'est pas tout. Les Pokémon qui traînent dedans, ils sont drôlement remontés. Donc une fois que t'as la patte dedans, tu t'en dépêtreras pas comme ça ! Pour sortir, y a pas 36 solutions, faut le traverser jusqu'au bout ! Tu m'suis mon gars ? Fait ben gaffe aux Pokémon que tu croises, pis leur cherche pas des noises. J'passe devant, me lâche pas d'un poil !

Je n'avais pas tout compris. Un endroit qui change ? Il voulait dire, comme si ce n'était pas le même endroit à chaque fois qu'on y retourne ? Et les Pokémon étaient agressifs ? Mais alors, est-ce qu'on était déjà dans un donjon avant et ce serait pour ça que les trois extraterrestres nous auraient attaqués ? Non, ça ne tenait pas la route… Pifeuil avait l'air choqué par leur attitude, et puis il l'avait signalé quand on était entré dans le donjon…

 _Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on est dans un labyrinthe mouvant maintenant ? Et qu'est ce qui sa passera si on ne trouve pas la sortie ? Et si on se fait attaquer ?_

\- Heu là ! s'exclama soudain Pifeuil. V'là un Pokémon ennemi ! Oh, la belle bête !

Je sentis mon cœur chuter dans ma poitrine. Un peu plus loin devant nous, au bord d'une clairière, se trouvait un Pokémon semblable à un crabe rouge, avec des champignons sur le dos.

\- Attends mon gars… J'crois ben qu'il dort. Ouais. C'est not' jour de chance ! Gare à nos fesses s'il se réveille !

Nous passâmes à côté de lui sans faire un bruit et nous continuâmes notre route. Mais un peu plus loin, un autre ennemi fit son apparition.

\- Mince, il dort pas cui'là… Bon ben pas l'choix, va falloir se battre ce coup-ci. Tu sais te battre mon gars ?

Je secouai la tête. Non, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de comment faire pour me défendre.

\- J'vais commencer, pour te montrer. Ouvre grand tes mirettes et r'garde faire le pro !

Son adversaire s'approcha, mais avant d'avoir eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, Pifeuil fondit sur lui entouré d'une aura noire et le toucha avec une rapidité foudroyante. Le Pokémon s'effondra aussitôt.

 _Waouh ! Il l'a battu en un coup ! Il est super fort !_

\- T'as vu mon gars ? C'est pas plus compliqué qu'ça !

Un troisième Pokémon sortit des fourrés.

\- En rev'là un ! Ce coup-ci, c'est à toi de jouer, champion. Moi, j'regarde. Approche-toi doucement, pis quand t'es plus qu'à un pas de lui… Bam ! Allez, vas-y ! Tranquille, décontracté.

Il en avait de bonne lui. Je ne savais même pas quelles attaques je possédais, pour peu que j'en connaisse une !

Tremblant, je m'approchai de mon adversaire. A ma grande surprise, j'agis d'instinct, sans réfléchir à aucun de mes gestes, et je lui crachai une petite boule enflammée dessus.

\- Voiiilà ! Comme ça. m'encouragea Pifeuil. C'est pas sorcier, si ? Maintenant tu peux te battre !

Je laissai mon corps agir tout seul et esquivai l'attaque qui fusa vers moi, puis je répliquai. En quelques coups, l'ennemi, visiblement de type plante, renonça à m'affronter. Il ne devait pas avoir envie de finir carbonisé. Finalement, mon type était peut-être un avantage au milieu de la forêt. Enfin, tant que je n'y mettais pas le feu pour de bon.

\- Bravo mon gars ! C'est comme ça qu'faut s'y prendre !

Je souris, requinqué par ses encouragements, et surtout par la nouvelle possibilité qui s'offrait à moi : celle de se défendre. Bon, je savais bien que j'étais inexpérimenté et que je ne devais pas être capable de tenir tête à tous les Pokémon… Mais c'était déjà mieux que rien. Pifeuil regarda autour de nous d'un air anxieux.

\- Tu crois qu'ils nous coursent toujours ? Ça m'travaille.

Il observa encore un instant les alentours.

\- Allez, hop hop hop, en piste ! On va pas coucher là !

Nous nous remîmes en route. Le trajet me parut durer une éternité. Depuis combien de temps étions nous coincés dans ce donjon ? Quand en sortirions nous ? Pifeuil finit par s'arrêter.

\- Pfiou… C'qu'on en bave ! Faisons une petite pause, faut qu'on souffle un peu.

Il s'assit sur un rocher, et je me laissai tomber sur mon arrière train. Pifeuil se mit à réfléchir.

\- Mais dis-moi, maintenant que j'y pense… Les autres loustics qui te couraient après, là… Je crois bien que c'était des Neitram.

Il m'observa d'un air contrarié.

\- Pourquoi ils te coursent comme ça ? s'énerva-t-il soudain. Tu leur as fait des crasses ? Avec tes bêtises, me v'là embringué dans tes histoires de gamin !

 _De… de gamin ?! Est-ce que je suis un Pokémon enfant dans ce monde ? Enfin, je verrai ça plus tard, il y a plus urgent…_

\- Je vous assure, j'ai rien fait ! Je dormais, et puis je me suis réveillé… et j'étais… et tout à coup ils sont arrivés et ils m'ont attaqué !

\- De quoi ? T'sais point pourquoi ils te couraient après comme ça ?

\- Oui, je vous le jure ! C'est la première fois que je les voyais ! Enfin… Je crois… Je… Je me souviens plus…

Je sentis la panique me gagner à nouveau. J'en avais presque oublié… que j'avais tout oublié justement. Je décidai de tout lui raconter.

\- Quoi ? T'as perdu tous tes souvenirs ? Tout ce dont tu t'souviens, c'est que tu t'appelles Sand… et qu'en vrai t'es pas un Pokémon, mais un être humain ?!

Je hochai la tête. Allait-il seulement me croire ?

\- Et tout l'reste, t'as oublié ?

J'acquiesçai à nouveau. Il semblait abasourdi.

\- Boudiou ! T'es vraiment un humain ?!

Un bruit me noua soudain l'estomac. Un bruit crissant, tout près de moi.

 _Ces flashs… Les Neitram !_

\- Boudiou ! Revoilà les Neitram et leurs lumières qui clignotent ! Faut qu'on se sauve d'ici ! On doit se carapater, et au trot ! Faut qu'on mette le turbo mon gars !

Nous repartîmes aussi vite que nous pûmes le plus loin possible des bruits et des lumières de nos poursuivants. On aurait vraiment dit des robots plus que des Pokémon. Ils me faisaient peur. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de pourquoi ils nous… me pourchassaient comme ça, et je n'avais pas très envie de le découvrir. Mais la peur me tordait le ventre dès que j'entendais leurs horribles crissements et bruits électroniques.

Tout en courant, nous fîmes encore quelques rencontres, dont nous nous débarrassâmes le plus vite possible. Pifeuil en profita pour m'apprendre les bases du combat. Au bout d'un moment, j'eus l'impression que la forêt se faisait moins dense, et les ennemis plus rares. Pifeuil fit la même observation.

\- Tiens, on dirait ben qu'le passage s'élargit un peu !

Un sentier se dessina finalement au milieu des arbres, et la forêt redevient accueillante.

\- Pfiou… On a réussi à sortir de ce fichu donjon ! Et pas de Neitram à l'horizon… J'crois ben qu'on les a semés, mon gars.

Il se laissa glisser par terre en s'adossant à un rocher et soupira profondément.

\- Je suis le-ssi-vé. Mais tout est bien qui finit bien ! On s'en est dépatouillés, ça oui !

Il se tourna vers moi.

\- Boudiou ! Tu parles d'une histoire ! J'ai rien demandé moi !

Je baissai la tête.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous ennuyer… Mais… Merci de m'avoir aidé…

Il sembla confus de s'être énervé et fit un geste de la patte comme s'il chassait un insecte désagréable qui lui tournait autour.

\- Bon. C'est fini, n'en parlons plus. dit-il en se relevant. Bon ben, c'est pas tout ça, mais je vais me rentrer, moi. Toi aussi, rentre-toi bien.

Je me sentis soudain très misérable. Il en avait de bonnes lui ! Mais où est-ce que j'étais supposé aller ? Je ne savais même pas où j'étais ! Et si les Neitram revenaient ? Il s'éloigna de quelques pas avant de s'arrêter et de se retourner.

\- Boudiou… T'es un humain, c'est bien ça que t'as dit ?

Je hochai la tête.

\- Bon, supposons que tu viens du monde des humains… Hum… C'est un peu gros, d'accord… Mais supposons. Tu comptes faire quoi, du coup ?

Je baissai la tête en silence.

 _Ce que je compte faire… Je n'en ai aucune idée…_

\- T'en sais rien, pas vrai ? Je m'en doutais. Tu m'diras, ça me r'garde pas, si t'as nulle part où aller. C'est pas mes oignons, après tout. Va falloir que tu te débrouilles comme un grand, mon gars. Bonne chance hein ! Et à la revoyure !

Il reprit son chemin et me laissa planté là, tout seul. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à disparaître au tournant du sentier, il se tourna à nouveau vers moi, l'air bien embêté. Je lui adressai un regard suppliant. Il sembla avoir pitié de moi.

\- Me r'garde pas avec ces gros yeux de Ponchien battu ! s'exclama-t-il en revenant vers moi. Hum… Ça me travaille quand même… Et si les Neitram revenaient ?

A leur simple évocation, je sentis mon ventre se tordre sous l'effet de la peur.

\- J'peux pas vraiment laisser un p'tit gars tout seul, comme ça ! C'est un cas de force majeure, ça oui ! Et si tu v'nais à la maison ?

Mes yeux se mirent à briller et parlèrent pour moi.

\- Bon, t'as l'air d'accord. C'est une affaire entendue alors ! Et… Pardon d'avoir tenté d'te laisser en plan… Tu dois t'dire que j'ai point d'cœur, que j'abandonne les gamins en pleine forêt… Faut pas croire ça ! J'suis pas un mauvais gars !

Il m'ébouriffa affectueusement la fourrure.

\- Viens à la maison, c'est d'bon cœur. Mon village est par là. C'est pas la porte d'à côté, mais bon. Me lâche pas le paletot, ou tu risques de t'perdre !

Je le suivis docilement en trottinant, heureux d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un pour m'aider. Au moins je ne mourrais pas de faim tout de suite… ni dévoré par un autre Pokémon. Est-ce que les Pokémon se mangeaient les uns les autres ? Oui, bien sûr, les insectes étaient la proie des oiseaux par exemple… Mais de qui étais-je la proie, moi ? Mieux valait ne pas le découvrir. Après avoir marché tout l'après-midi, nous grimpâmes sur une colline, et Pifeuil s'arrêta.

\- Boudiou, on y est ! Nous v'là arrivés !

Je m'approchai pour mieux voir. Au loin, au bout du sentier, je pus apercevoir une autre colline avec un grand arbre planté à son sommet, puis un immense lac, une chaîne de montagnes, et entre les deux, un village.

\- Tu vois le lac, tout là-bas ? Bah le p'tit village au bord du lac, c'est l'mien ! ça s'appelle Bourg-Tranquille.

Il me plaisait déjà. La vue était très belle, et puis je n'avais qu'une envie : me reposer. Je n'en pouvais plus de toute cette marche et de tout ce stress. J'étais épuisé. Pifeuil le sentit.

\- On y est presque, mon gars ! On trotte encore un peu, et c'est bon.

Nous suivîmes le sentier, dépassâmes la colline, et nous arrivâmes enfin. Il était temps, car la nuit tombait, et la plupart des Pokémon semblaient déjà rentrés chez eux. Pifeuil s'arrêta devant une maison toute ronde en bois d'où des petites pousses sortaient ici et là, au bord d'une fenêtre, ou au-dessus de la porte d'entrée… En regardant mieux, on aurait dit que trois maisons rondes étaient collées les unes aux autres. C'était probablement parce qu'il y avait trois pièces.

\- On y est ! C'est mon petit chez-moi.

Il m'invita à entrer. A l'intérieur, la lumière entrait naturellement par les fenêtres, si bien qu'on y voyait encore clair malgré le jour qui déclinait. Des souches d'arbres de différentes tailles faisaient office de table et de chaises. Juste à côté, un grand bol dans lequel on aurait pu me mettre trois fois servait de réservoir d'eau, et d'autres contenaient de la nourriture. Dans un coin, il y avait un tas de rondins de bois. Il y avait même une toute petite plante en pot sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. Je ne savais pas que les Pokémon pouvaient aimer le jardinage, mais après tout, il était de type plante, ça n'aurait pas dû me surprendre. En face de la porte d'entrée, deux arches menaient aux autres pièces. Une chambre, et une sorte de fourre-tout.

\- Amène toi un peu par là. dit-il en m'amenant dans cette seconde pièce. Je vais te faire un peu de place, et te faire un lit. Tu peux dormir là. C'est pas ben grand, mais faut faire avec.

Moi, je trouvais déjà ça merveilleux d'avoir un endroit où dormir et de ne pas avoir à rester dehors, tout seul, toute la nuit.

\- J'me demande bien pourquoi les Neitram, ils te coursaient comme ça. Enfin, j'vais pas me mettre la rate au court-bouillon pour ça. On en saura peut-être plus si tu retrouves la mémoire. En attendant, tu peux rester ici. Ça te va mon gars ?

\- O-Oui, merci beaucoup…

\- Je serais toi, je parlerais pas des Neitram aux villageois, histoire de pas les tracasser.

\- D'accord, c'est promis.

Tout ce qu'il voudrait du moment qu'il me laissait rester ici.


	3. Rencontre Avec Spike

Le lendemain, après avoir mangé et dormi, je me sentis beaucoup mieux. Pifeuil m'observait prendre mon petit déjeuner en réfléchissant.

\- Dis voir… J'voulais te demander. Tu comptes faire quoi d'ta vie ?

Je failli m'étrangler avec ma baie.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas… Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi…

Il allait sûrement me trouver un boulot, je ne pouvais pas rester chez lui comme ça et vivre à ses crochets.

\- T'as pas l'air bien vieux, je devrais sûrement t'inscrire à l'école du village. Ça va faire jaser si tu fais rien de tes journées. Donc on va t'mettre à l'école, d'accord ?

 _Hein ? A l'école ? Sérieusement ?_

J'étais dépité. J'aurais préféré faire un vrai boulot, l'air dans son travail quel qu'il soit, ou trouver de la nourriture, aller chercher de l'eau, peu importe… Mais aller à l'école ? Je n'étais pas un gamin ! J'étais…

 _Euh… Quel âge j'ai au juste ?_

J'avais beau me creuser la cervelle, impossible de me souvenir de mon âge. Qu'on me prenne pour un gamin me choquait, mais je ne me sentais pas comme un adulte non plus. Peut-être étais-je un adolescent lorsque j'étais humain ? C'était si déstabilisant de ne pas s'en souvenir…

\- J'vais d'ailleurs m'occuper d'ça tout de suite. Sors pas d'ici tant que j'suis pas revenu hein ?

Je hochai la tête, mais il s'arrêta juste avant la porte.

\- Je rigole point, mon gars ! Tu mets pas une patte dehors ! D'accord ?

Il me laissa finalement seul. Je m'appliquai à finir mon petit déjeuner, mais un bruit attira soudain mon attention au dehors.

 _Hein ? C'était quoi ce bruit ?_

Je m'approchai de la fenêtre pour voir ce qui se passait. Une ombre se forma devant celle-ci et je reculai, effrayé. Elle disparut aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue, puis des craquements se firent entendre autour de la maison.

 _Il y a quelque chose dehors… Et si c'était les Neitram ? Si on ne les avait pas semés en fin de compte ? Et si… ils rentraient ici ? Je serai coincé !_

Désobéissant à Pifeuil, je décidai de l'attendre dehors. Au moins, si j'étais attaqué, j'aurais la possibilité de fuir et de donner l'alerte. Je sortis prudemment la tête, mais je ne vis personne. Tous les Pokémon semblaient rentrés chez eux. Tout à coup, quelqu'un surgit de derrière une maison et se précipita vers moi. Ce n'était pas les Neitram. C'était un petit Pokémon vert et marron, la tête hérissée de piques. On aurait du une bogue de châtaigne ambulante.

\- Ah ! Je le savais ! s'exclama-t-il. J'ai pas eu la berlue ! Je t'ai vu quand t'es arrivé avec Pifeuil ! D'où tu viens ? Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Euh… Je m'ap…

\- Moi c'est Spike ! me coupa-t-il sans attendre ma réponse. J'habite avec mon pépé, juste derrière.

Il me désigna la maison voisine de celle de Pifeuil.

\- Juste là, tu vois ? Et sinon, toi tu viens d'où ? T'es pas le fils de M'sieur Pifeuil quand même ? Mais non, je blague ! Hahaha !

Ce Pokémon avait un débit impressionnant. On aurait dit une vraie pile électrique, incapable de tenir en place. Une vraie boule d'impatience.

\- Attends, tu viens d'arriver au village ? Je vais te faire visiter, suis-moi !

Sans attendre ma réponse, il commença à me pousser là où il voulait.

\- Hé attends ! Je ne dois pas…

\- Et sinon, c'est quoi ton nom ? Attends, je te l'ai déjà demandé ? Je pense pas, si ?

Il me traîna par-dessus un petit pont jusqu'à ce qui semblait être la place du village avec un enthousiasme incontrôlable.

\- Euh… C'est… Sand.

\- Sand ? D'accord. Haha, pardon ! Je te l'avais bien demandé, mais je t'ai coupé la parole ! Euh… Tu dis si je t'ennuie, hein.

 _Comme s'il m'avait laissé le choix !_

\- Je le vois bien que tu te dis « Roh là là, ce qu'elle est pénible ! »… Haha !

 _Attends une minute… C'est une fille ?!_

\- Meu euh ! Je blague ! Fais pas ta tête d'Ecrémeuh ! Haha ! T'as vu ? J'ai fait un jeu de mot ! Meuh euh ! Tu vois ? Mais euh… Meuh euh !

Elle éclata de rire. Je lui offris un sourire gêné, pour ne pas la vexer. Ce n'était même pas un jeu de mot ça !

\- J'en ai étais où moi déjà ? Ah oui ! Tadaaa ! Là, c'est la place de Bourg Tranquille.

L'endroit était bien plus animé que la veille. Les Pokémon discutaient, riaient, faisaient leurs courses, ou bien entraient et sortaient d'un grand bâtiment.

\- C'est pas super grand, mais on a plein de trucs bien !

Elle entreprit de me faire une visite guidée. Le seul commerce était tenu par un Kecleon. Contrairement aux grandes villes, ils n'avaient pas de banque ni de réserve pour objets ici, alors chacun gérait ça chez soi avec une boîte sécurisée pour éviter les vols.

\- Et là, tu as…

\- Hep là ! Spike !

Le Pokémon qui l'avait interrompu dans ses explications semblait avoir un énorme nénuphar sur la tête en guise de chapeau, de grosses lèvres, et des griffes rouges. Il n'avait pas l'air content.

\- Oups ! Lombre !

\- Tou m'auras fait mucho courir ! s'écria-t-il avec un fort accent. C'est toi qui a mis le bazar dans mes nénuphars yé parie !

\- Attends, laisse-moi t'expliquer… Je voulais juste partir à l'aventure !

Elle tenta de s'enfuir, mais il se lança à sa poursuite.

\- Spike ! Ne bouge pas ! s'écria une autre voix, tout autre mécontente.

Cette fois, c'était un Pokémon couleur sable avec des tâches marron, semblable à un pachyderme.

\- Misère ! Hippopotas !

\- C'est toi qui as mis les pieds dans ma cave privée, pas vrai ? Et pis même que t'as chapardé le trésor qu'il y avait au fond !

\- C'est… c'est un malentendu ! J'explorais juste un donjon ! Et quand on termine l'exploration, on récupère un trésor, c'est normal !

Les tentatives de justification de Spike ne firent que l'énerver encore plus. Elle tenta à nouveau de prendre la fuite, mais fut une fois de plus stoppée.

\- Pas si vite, Spike !

Un énorme Pokémon semblable à une tortue bleue, montée sur deux pattes, avec une armure en guise de carapace et un air féroce lui barra le passage.

\- Oh non, c'est la cata ! Pépé est là !

 _Pépé ? Ce Pokémon est son grand père ? Mais il ne lui ressemble pas du tout !_

\- Tiens, pépé Mégapagos. dit Lombre.

 _Si tout le monde l'appelle pépé… C'est peut-être juste parce que c'est un vieux Pokémon ?_

Il se dirigea d'un pas imposant vers Spike, qui avait la tête de quelqu'un qui va passer un sale quart d'heure.

\- C'était donc là que tu te cachais ? s'écria-t-il. Le ménage va pas se faire tout seul ! Ah ça, pour vadrouiller, y'a du monde !

\- Mais non, pépé ! J'ai une bonne raison ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer !

\- Et tu as encore croqué les baies Oran de mon camp !

\- C'est pas moi ! répliqua-t-elle, l'air outrée qu'on ose l'accuser.

\- Oh que si !

\- Non !

\- Arrête de me raconter des craques !

\- Bon d'accord, j'avoue. C'est bien moi. lâcha-t-elle avec un grand sourire, l'air absolument pas désolée. Et tu sais quoi ? Elles étaient délicieuses !

Je grimaçai. Elle aggravait son cas celle-là.

\- Ohé ! J'ai trouvé Spike ! s'exclama quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Elle est là-bas ! Attrapez-là !

Cette fois-ci, elle se faufila entre les pattes de ses opposant et fila comme une flèche.

\- Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça ! vociféra son grand-père.

\- Bien dit ! approuva un villageois.

Et tous se lancèrent à sa poursuite, visiblement furieux.

 _Eh ben, quelle histoire… On dirait qu'elle ne s'est pas fait que des amis celle-là… J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont habitués à ses bêtises. C'est peut-être pour ça que Pifeuil a cru que je…_

J'avais complètement oublié Pifeuil. J'étais sorti alors qu'il m'avait formellement interdit de le faire. Bon, ce n'est pas comme si on m'avait laissé le choix, mais tout de même… Il serait certainement furieux s'il l'apprenait. En plus, tout le monde m'avait vu avec Spike.

 _Quoique… Il en avait tous après elle, je ne suis pas sûr que quiconque ait fait attention à moi… Et puis après tout, je suis déjà dehors maintenant…_

La curiosité prenant le dessus, je décidai de visiter un peu. Le tour de la place se fit assez rapidement. Comme l'avait dit Spike, ce n'était pas grand. Un petit ponton en bordure du lac servait de plongeoir aux Pokémon qui allaient pêcher, ou qui voulaient simplement se baigner. Dans un coin se trouvait un ensemble de nénuphars. Ce devait être ceux du Pokémon avec un fort accent. Je rentrai finalement dans le grand bâtiment dont j'ignorai la fonction. L'intérieur était très animé. On aurait dit un grand café avec un étage mezzanine. Partout, des groupes de Pokémon installés à des tables remplies de nourriture et de boissons, des fleurs, des tapis colorés. C'était très chaleureux. Et derrière le comptoir, un Pokémon à l'air costaud, avec un petit dans sa poche ventrale.

\- Tiens, un petit nouveau. Tu viens de débarquer gamin ?

Je hochai la tête, comme souvent quand on me posait une question. Je n'étais pas très bavard. Je fis rapidement le tour des lieux, tendant l'oreille pour capter des bribes de conversation. Visiblement, beaucoup des Pokémon présents étaient de passage. Cela me fit penser aux centres Pokémon, qui accueillaient toujours les dresseurs en voyage. Je ressortis, allai voir les objets que vendait Kecleon. En me voyant, il fut surpris d'avoir affaire à un enfant, mais affirma qu'il ne ferait pas le difficile car « un client est un client, et l'argent n'a pas d'odeur ». Il ne semblait pas très scrupuleux, du moment qu'il arrivait à se faire de l'argent.

Je m'apprêtais à rentrer avant que Pifeuil ne s'aperçoive de me disparition, si ce n'était pas déjà fait, quand deux Pokémon qui se disputaient attirèrent mon attention. L'un ressemblait à un petit cervidé rose avec une fleur jaune sur la tête, l'autre était entièrement enfoncé dans sa coquille dont ne dépassaient que ses yeux et son long museau rouge. On aurait dit… un genre de mollusque.

\- Heeein ?! Mucuscule a fait quoi ?! s'écria le premier.

\- Bah, il a insisté… répondit le second d'un air nonchalant.

\- Ça suffit Escargaume ! Pandespiègle et toi, vous l'avez forcé, je parie !

Elle, car je supposais que c'était une fille, avait l'air furieuse.

\- Roh là là… Franchement Vivaldaim, comme t'exagères. répondit le dénommé Escargaume d'un air penaud. Il a fait ça tout seul comme un grand.

\- Mais bien sûr ! rétorqua-t-elle. Vous passez votre temps à vous moquer de lui ! Un jour, vous dépasserez les bornes et ce sera trop tard pour venir pleurer !

\- Ouais, ouais ! d'accord. C'est bon, t'énerve pas comme ça.

\- Emmène-moi là-bas tout de suite ! Allez !

Il obéit sans plus chercher à discuter.

 _Ces deux-là… Ce sont des enfants du village ? Je me demande bien ce qui se passe… Ça m'intrigue._

Je m'apprêtais à faire demi-tour, estimant qu'il était grand temps de rentrer, mais je ne pus m'y résoudre.

 _Je pourrais faire comme si je n'avais rien vu… Mais je m'inquiète un peu pour ces enfants. Ils avaient l'air paniqués…_

Après quelques instants d'hésitation, je me résolu finalement à les suivre discrètement. Suivant un sentier qui conduisait hors du village, ils arrivèrent rapidement à un endroit à l'aspect inquiétant, comme des bois morts. Les couleurs étaient sinistres, violacés, et n'auguraient rien de bon. Les deux enfants en rejoignirent un troisième, une sorte d'ours noir et blanc avec une brindille dans la bouche. Je me rapprochai pour entendre leur conversation.

\- Quoi ?! Tu veux dire qu'il n'est pas encore ressorti ?! s'exclama Vivaldaim.

\- Ouais. répondit le nouveau en mâchouillant sa brindille. Ça fait un bail qu'il est entré, en plus. C'est un raté, je le savais.

\- Je veux pas dire, mais je suis pas franchement surpris. renchérit Escargaume. Quand t'es un gros naze, tu fais pas ton malin comme ça.

\- Mais non, môssieur a voulu jouer les gros bras. reprit l'autre. Il se la jouait grave en disant « Je vais vous montrer ce que je vaux ! » Ah bah bravo !

\- Il doit être en train de chialer au fond de la forêt !

Ils éclatèrent de rire, sans aucune pitié pour leur pauvre camarade perdu. S'ils cherchaient deux gros nazes, ils n'avaient pas besoin de chercher plus loin que leur nez… Ils en étaient de parfaits exemples.

\- T'es vraiment ignoble, Pandespiègle ! fulmina Vivaldaim. Mucuscule est un petit ! Il est plus jeune que nous !

\- Ouais, bah il avait qu'à pas se la jouer. Ecoute, on lui rend service. On lui rend service, en fait. On lui explique que la vie, c'est pas tout rose.

\- Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, hein ? Je vais le chercher !

Elle s'avança, mais les deux autres lui barrèrent la route d'un air paniqué.

\- Ah non ! Pas toi, Vivaldaim !

\- T'es notre petite princesse ! On peut pas te laisser aller dans un endroit aussi dangereux !

Elle tapa du sabot d'un air profondément agacé.

\- Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! Vas-y, toi, alors !

\- Hein ? Moi ? demanda Pandespiègle, mal à l'aise. Dans la forêt Kifaipeur ? …Euh, non, merci.

Il jeta un coup d'œil angoissé vers le bois.

\- Pas que j'ai les pétoches ou quoi hein ! Je suis pas un pétochard moi, OK ? Te fais pas des idées !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de faire un petit bruit désapprobateur, si bien qu'ils remarquèrent finalement ma présence.

\- Hein ? T'es qui, toi ? me demanda Escargaume.

 _Oups, grillé._

Inutile de me cacher plus longtemps. Je m'avançais vers eux. J'espérais qu'ils n'allaient pas prendre trop mal le fait que je les ais suivis et écoutés.

\- T'es pas du coin.

\- D'où tu sors ? T'es pas un gamin du village, ça c'est sûr. Bah alors ? T'as perdu ta langue ?

\- Tu sais, y a un truc qui s'appelle « communiquer », c'est pratique.

Je décidai d'ignorer leurs provocations et d'aller droit au but. Au moins, je gagnerais leur respect.

\- J'ai entendu votre conversation. Je pourrais aller le chercher, moi, votre copain.

\- Hein ?! Tu veux partir à sa recherche ?

\- T'es sûr ? Parce que la forêt, elle colle vraiment les miquettes !

\- C'est qu'une forêt, elle va pas me manger.

Avoir peur d'un lieu juste parce qu'il paraissait effrayant et pas pour une raison rationnelle, c'était typique des gamins. Et puis j'avais bien plus peur de la forêt où j'avais repris connaissance, non pas à cause du lieu lui-même, qui semblait pourtant accueillant à première vue, mais à cause des Neitram. Ça, c'était dangereux, et c'était une bonne raison d'avoir peur. Mais s'il s'agissait simplement d'aller chercher un gamin perdu… Je pouvais le faire.

\- Bah écoute… S'il veut absolument y aller, on va pas l'en empêcher, hein. C'est pas notre problème. lâcha Pandespiègle d'un ton désinvolte, mais je le devinais soulagé de ne pas avoir à y aller.

\- Tu es vraiment sûr et certain ? s'enquit Vivaldaim, visiblement inquiète.

\- Oui, je vais le faire, pas de soucis.

\- D'accord. Vous deux, vous savez à peu près où Mucuscule peut être ?

\- Il ne doit pas être bien loin dans la forêt. En fait, il y a une grande feuille de papier, pas loin à l'entrée de la forêt.

\- Une grande feuille de papier ? Comment ça ?

\- Ça date de notre dernière expédition avec Pandespiègle. expliqua Escargaume. On avait pris une grande feuille pour s'en servir comme d'un tapis. Mais tout plein de Pokémon horribles nous sont tombés dessus ! Le cauchemar ! Je vous raconte pas la tronche de Pandespiègle, c'était impayable ! J'en rigole encore quand j'y pense !

Son rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge en voyant l'air furibond du concerné, qui n'appréciait pas du tout de perdre la face comme ça, surtout devant « sa petite princesse » !

\- Bref, vous avez oublié la grande feuille dans la forêt. reprit Vivaldaim, essayant de recadrer la conversation. Et vous avez demandé à Mucuscule de la rapporter ?

\- Ouais. reprit Pandespiègle avec amertume. On lui a dit d'écrire son nom dessus et de revenir avec. On lui a promis d'arrêter de le charrier, s'il réussissait.

Je me doutais qu'ils n'auraient pas un instant tenu parole. C'était les petits caïds du coin. Du moins c'est l'impression qu'ils voulaient donner, mais derrière leurs airs de gros durs, ils n'étaient pas plus courageux que ce pauvre Mucuscule.

\- Désolée pour tout ça… s'excusa Vivaldaim, comme si elle y était pour quelque chose. C'est gentil de nous aider.

\- Pas de souci, je m'en occupe.

\- Fais bien attention à toi !

Je m'enfonçai dans la forêt, attentif au moindre recoin où Mucuscule aurait pu se cacher, pris de peur. Encore une fois, j'étais très voyant avec mes couleurs vives, et j'espérais que des Pokémon n'allaient pas me tomber dessus, comme l'avait dit Escargaume. Mais bon, j'avais appris quelques mouvements pour me défendre, et avec un peu de chance, mes flammes feraient fuir les quelques Pokémon plantes et insectes qui auraient l'idée de m'attaquer. Le bluff, si j'avais l'air très sûr de moi, pouvait marcher et leur faire peur. Heureusement, je ne croisai personne. Assez rapidement, j'aperçus la grande feuille de papier dont parlaient les enfants, et juste à côté, se confondant un peu avec les couleurs violacées de la forêt, si bien que je ne faillis pas le voir, un petit Pokémon pleurnichait, l'air terrifié.

 _Eh bien il n'était vraiment pas loin. Que d'histoire pour pas grand-chose… Mais bon, c'est vrai qu'il aurait pu se blesser._

Il ne ressemblait pas à grand-chose, avec ses quelques tâches vertes et ses espèces d'antennes dressées sur la tête. A une larve d'insecte peut-être. Sa panique redoubla lorsqu'il me vit approcher. Il croyait sans doute que j'allais l'attaquer. Je jetai un œil à la fameuse feuille de papier. Quelque chose semblait écrit dessus.

 _C'est écrit à la patte ? Oh là là, que c'est mal écrit ! Quel gribouillis…_

Mais inexplicablement, je parvenais à déchiffrer l'écriture comme si c'était inné. Mucuscule avait écrit son nom. Comme le lui avait demandé Pandespiègle et Escargaume.

 _Il ne manque pas de courage._

\- N'aie pas peur, je suis venu te chercher. Tu es Mucuscule, n'est-ce pas ? Vivaldaim s'inquiète pour toi.

\- Hein ? Tu… tu es venu pour me sauver ?

Les larmes lui montèrent encore une fois aux yeux et ses pleurs redoublèrent.

\- J'ai… j'ai eu si peur ! pleurnicha-t-il.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te raccompagner.

Il me suivit docilement. Un Pokémon rond et tout noir avec de grandes feuilles lui sortant de la tête tenta de nous attaquer sur le chemin du retour, mais je m'en débarrassai à grand renfort d'attaques flammèche. Lorsque nous croisâmes d'autres Pokémon, je me contentai de prendre un air aussi féroce que possible et de grogner. Cela suffit à les faire renoncer. Nous rejoignîmes la sortie de la forêt sans encombre. Vivaldaim eut l'air soulagée en nous voyant revenir.

\- T'as… t'as réussi ? s'exclama Pandespiègle, estomaqué.

Je crus un instant qu'il parlait de mon sauvetage avant qu'Escargaume n'ajoute :

\- Et il a rapporté la feuille !

\- T'as écrit ton nom aussi ?

Les deux compères n'en revenaient pas. Je ne pus réprimer un sourire. Ils s'en étaient pris à plus faible et plus petit qu'eux, pensant qu'il ne réussirait jamais leur défi, mais ils venaient de recevoir une belle leçon d'humilité. Ils s'aprochèrent de la preuve.

\- Pfff ! Attends, je rêve ?! C'est quoi ce gribouillis ? pouffa Pandespiègle.

\- C'est pas un gribouillis ! se défendit Mucuscule.

\- Trop drôle ! se moqua Escargaume. Tu devais être mort de trouille, je parie que tu tremblais comme une feuille.

 _Oh… Voilà donc pourquoi c'est si mal écrit…_

\- Haha ! Faut qu'on montre ça aux autres ! s'exclama Pandespiègle.

Visiblement, c'était raté pour la leçon d'humilité. Et comme je le pensais, ils ne cesseraient pas de se moquer de lui pour autant. Ils s'emparèrent de la feuille et décampèrent en s'esclaffant, très fiers de leur nouvelle découverte.

\- Pas si vite ! Revenez un peu ici, vous deux ! s'énerva à nouveau Vivaldaim. Eux alors…

Elle soupira.

\- Et tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux, Mucuscule. Heureusement qu'il ne t'est rien arrivé ! On aurait eu l'air fin, sans ça !

\- Pardon… Je voulais juste leur prouver que je n'étais pas un trouillard…

\- Ces deux andouilles disent toujours n'importe quoi, ne les écoute pas ! Enfin… Je dois admettre que tu m'as vraiment impressionnée, cette fois.

\- C'est vrai ?! s'exclama Mucuscule, ravi.

\- Tu as traversé toute la forêt ! Et tu as bien inscrit ton nom sur la feuille. Même si c'était un gribouillis.

\- C'était pas un gribouillis ! répéta-t-il, piqué au vif.

Elle se tourna vers moi.

\- Et puis… Merci, c'est grâce à toi si Mucuscule a pu revenir sain et sauf. Merci, du fond du cœur… Euh… Au fait ! Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Sand.

\- Alors, merci encore, Sand.

Nous rentrâmes, et je constatai que la nuit tombait sur le village. Je déglutis.

 _Pifeuil va me tuer. Il m'interdit de sortir, et moi je sors jusqu'à la nuit tombée._

Je rentrai la tête basse, prêt à me faire passer un savon. Pifeuil se précipita vers moi avec un mélange de colère et d'inquiétude.

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! J't'avais bien dit d'point sortir ! Fallait que t'attende mon r'tour ! C'est ce que j'avais dit, boudiou !

Je ne cherchai pas à me justifier. Même si c'était Spike qui m'avait entraîné dans un premier temps, j'aurais pu rentrer directement après. Il ne se serait peut-être rendu compte de rien. Mais si j'étais rentré, je n'aurais pas aidé Mucuscule, et il serait peut-être toujours là-bas à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Me refais point un coup comme ça, mon gars !

Pifeuil me donnait vraiment l'impression d'un parent inquiet qui hésite entre continuer à disputer son enfant et le serrer dans ses bras de soulagement.

\- Enfin bon, je crie, je crie… Mais au fond… J'vais pas te jeter la pierre, je comprends que t'aies eu envie d'faire un tour. Tu connais pas l'coin, ni rien. C'est beau d'avoir un petit cœur aventureux comme ça. Les adultes interdisent tout aux petiots, mais faut bien leur apprendre un jour. J'suis pas bien enquiquinant à ce niveau-là. Si tu veux t'amuser dans le village, faut pas t'priver, mon gars.

\- Alors… Vous n'êtes pas fâché ?

\- Heu là ! Déjà tu vas commencer par me tutoyer, j'veux pas d'chichi entre nous !

Je souris.

\- Désolé d'être parti sans prévenir. Je te dirais toujours où j'irai maintenant.

\- On va faire comme ça. Tu peux t'balader, mais que j'me fasse pas d'mouron…

Il m'ébouriffa affectueusement. J'avais l'impression que c'était sa façon à lui de se réconcilier. De se faire pardonner.

\- Bon, l'école commence demain. Dodo pas tard ! Faut qu'tu te reposes bien pour être frais demain matin !

Je me renfrognai. Avec toute cette histoire, j'avais complètement oublié l'école. Mais bon, j'avais fait suffisamment de bêtises aujourd'hui pour en plus me permettre de protester. J'aidai Pifeuil à préparer le dîner, puis une fois l'estomac plein, je me laissai tomber sur mon lit. Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir aux évènements de la journée que je dormais déjà.


End file.
